


Boys? Girls? Both.

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Before Galaxy Garrison, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), silvio is the og nephew, we love our baby lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Lance comes out to his family!!!
Kudos: 17





	Boys? Girls? Both.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> so I wanted to try some lance fluff(bc there's too much voltron angst, I know I've contributed to it)  
> here is lance's coming out to his family!  
> ALSO- there is cursing. you have been warned.  
> enjoy <3

Lance was nervous. Very nervous. It wasn’t everyday when you get to tell your entire family that you’re bisexual, after all. He had practiced and rehearsed and even prepared a ‘bolt bag’. How sad was it that he felt like his own family might disown him? 

It’s not like they ever actually were openly homophobic, in fact they had completly supported a family friend when she came out as trans, but it still made him nervous nonetheless. The ‘bolt bag’ was purely a precaution. He didn’t actually  _ need _ it, but he still packed it. Always prepare for the worst, right?

Lance had settled on when he was going to do it- supper, tonight. He even sent out a mass text making sure that everyone would be there. It would be better doing it with everyone there, just to rip off the bandaid. The clock announced that it was nearly 6:30. Showtime.

Dinner went by fast enough, with everyone joking and talking about their days. Lance could hardly eat the tamales that his father set in front of him. That was enough to give his family pause.

“Lance? Is everything okay?” His mother’s eyes were trained on him.

“Does this have anything to do with that weird text you sent?” Veronica inquired. Of course she would bring that up.

Lance exhaled. Now or never, he might lose his confidence. “Okay, so, um-” Everyone was still talking, so his voice could barely be heard. Until, that is, Silvio decided to put an end to it.

“Everyone  _ shut up _ ! Tìo Lance is trying to talk!” A chorus of adults started to reprimand him. When all of that was said and done, they turned their attention to Lance. His hands got sweaty, and his heart was going a mile a minute. 

“So, I need to tell you guys something,” The silence in the room was deafening. “It’s been on my mind for a while now. I just really hope that this won’t change what you think of me.” A breath in, a breath out. He could do this. He  _ had _ to do this. 

“I’m bisexual.”

Nobody said anything. No motions were made, and even fidgety Silvio was still. Lance was unsure of this. Was it a good sign? A bad one? Were they supposed to say anything?

His mom’s eyes had tears gathered at the rims. - _ Oh shit oh shit she’s dissapointed in me, our relationship will never be the same, I’m going to be kicked out, holy fuck-  _ His breathing grew erradic as he watched his mom start to cry. His dad started towards him, walking the expanse of the dining room. - _ Holy fuck he’s going to throw me out, he’ll never love me again, oh shit I’ve ruinded everything- _

Lance braced himself. He didn’t know what was coming, but he made all sorts of assumptions. His mom was walking to him now, falling in step behind his dad. - _ Holy fucking hell they’re going to do it together, they’re going to throw me out on the streets, I’m going to die without my parents’ love- _ They had nearly reached him now, and he could feel his heart racing.

His dad reached out to touch him, and Lance thought of all of the bad possibilities. And instead of a blow, or a yell, he got something much more welcoming. A hug. His mom had reached them both, and wrapped her arms around them. Plates were abandoned as the rest of the family followed suit.

“Honey, it’s okay.” 

“Lance, we all love you, we will support you no matter what.”

“Come on, Tìo, do you really think we’d be mad?”

Squashed in the middle of a giant group hug, Lance could feel his heartbeat slowing. Assurances were passed around, telling Lance that everything’s okay, they love him, they wouldn’t ever leave him. He was crying now, stopping to laugh and then crying all over again. They loved him. They were okay with it. He didn’t need to worry.

It was a little while before the hug dispersed, but the feeling of it never left him. Lance wiped away his happy tears, grateful for his loving family. His accepting family.

“Thanks, guys. It means so much to me.” 

His dad nodded. “Of course. We love you no matter what.”

The rest of the night was filled with ice cream and laughter. After they had finished dessert, the whole group moved to the living room to play games and chat. Lance had been absolutely  _ demolishing _ everyone at Scrabble when his dad showed him a computer screen.

“I didn’t know which one you would like better, so I wanted you to choose.” On the glowing monitor were several pride items, flags and scarves and other oddities. He brightened. 

“How about this one?” At the tip of his finger lay a picture of a button. ‘Boys? Girls? Both.’ was written across it in the three iconic colors of the bi flag.

His father smiled. “I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware that lance's father is the most prominent family memeber. i did this bc almost all of the lance family fics i've read focus on the mom. i just want some lance and his father to have some shared fluff.  
> love y'all


End file.
